


A Post Office Interruption

by Oliver_Harvey



Series: Project Titanic: Harry Potter [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5396237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver_Harvey/pseuds/Oliver_Harvey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU with much-loved Dumbledore and McGonagall. The lovely old woman who runs the post office is rumoured to have been then other half to the grumpy old man, Albus. Only they know the true story...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Post Office Interruption

"Albus? May I inquire as to why you always buy second-class stamps? First class would be much more efficient." Ms McGonagall, the post office lady, was a friend to all who used her shop. Many of the younger customers speculated that she had a "thing" with Albus Dumbledore, but no-one was sure about the facts. "Thank you once again for the advice, but I only need second-class." Ms McGonagall nodded and smiled. However she paused before giving Albus his parcel. "Please call me Minerva?" 

Albus tried his best not to look shocked and said, "But then the kids will find out that I know you more than a post office lady. I mean, I used to know you more than a post office lady." His voice trailed away with the embarrassment. Minerva McGonagall laughed and made her way to the other side of the till point. "Where did we go wrong Albus? It was so long ago now that I can't remember why you went your way and I went mine. Does it have to be like this?" She stepped closer to him, and the old man looked anywhere else but her. "You know why, Minerva. We just didn't work." She laughed again. 

"Oh I remember. We didn't work because we did too much work! With you being headmaster and me being at a high level, it was all the pressure. Look, we don't have lots of work now. You're retired and I run this tiny post office. Is it too late to say sorry?" Albus stepped back and faced the door. He didn't want Minerva to see him. He had missed her non-stop for the past 10 years. "Just let me have my parcel and I'll be on my way." He took a deep breath and faced her again. She handed him his parcel, but grabbed his arm as he walked away. She kissed him lightly on the cheek and gave him a magical grin. "Maybe next time we'll sort this out?" Albus said nothing and left the shop, the ringing of the bell the only thing keeping Ms McGonagall company.


End file.
